1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to certain novel heterocyclic compounds and more particularly to N-lower-alkyl 3-phenoxy-1-azetidinecarboxamides, compositions thereof and methods of making and using same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
N-Lower-alkyl 3-phenoxy-1-azatidinecarboxamides have not been described in the literature prior to the present invention.